prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Kelly
Kelly Kelly is a Diva currently employed by the World Wrestling Entertainment professional wrestling company. Kelly Kelly hails from Jacksonville, Florida. 'Background' Barbie Blank, the real name of Kelly Kelly, was spotted by WWE Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurenaitis in 2006 when he came across some of her modelling photos. WWE contacted her about coming down to Ohio Valley Wrestling for a tryout, despite the fact that she had no professional wrestling experience. She was offered a contract. 'Professional Wrestling Career' Kelly Kelly debuted on WWE's ECW brand in 2006 as the host of "Kelly's Expose", a racy segment where the self-proclaimed exhibitionist would attempt to strip her clothing off. She would always be stopped by her on-screen boyfriend Mike Knox. She would become his valet when he began forcing her to accompany him to ringside so he could keep an eye on her. She soon became infatuated with ECW Superstar CM Punk. The relationship with Mike Knox would deteriorate the more and more she became interested in CM Punk. At December to Dismember, Kelly Kelly and Mike Knox were put into a mixed tag team against Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Knox and Kelly would lose the match when Mike Knox abandoned Kelly. They would break up when he hit her with the STO, making her disappear from TV for six weeks. She returned in 2007 and announced that "Kelly's Expose" would return. Joined by Brooke Adams and Layla El, they became "Extreme Expose", and were notable for performing dance routines during ECW programming. Things would get complicated in July of 2007 when the Miz was transferred to ECW, and Extreme Expose all found themselves attracted to the Reality Superstar. Kelly would then get into a storyline relationship with Balls Mahoney. The Miz, Layla and Brooke openly mocked this development, and the Miz informed her that as the owner of her contract, he would terminate her if she continued the relationship. Extreme Expose would dissolve by that November with the firing of Brooke. Kelly and Layla would become bitter rivals. Winning a battle royal to become number one contender for the Women's Championship, Kelly lost her shot when she was defeated by champion Beth Phoenix. She would also continue feuding with Layla, who had aligned herself with Victoria and Lena Yada. Kelly Kelly was moved to the Raw ''brand in the 2008 Draft. By September 2008, Kelly had entered into a feud with Jillian Hall. Her team was victorious at ''Survivor Series and again at Armageddon, when she, Maria Kanellis, Michelle McCool and Mickie James defeated Victoria, Natalya, Maryse and Jillian Hall. Despite losing to Santino (under the name "Santina") Marella at WrestleMania 25, Kelly would become number one contender again for the Divas Championship. She faced Maryse, but thanks to a disqualification, Maryse retained her title. She competed in another number one contender match, but lost to Mickie James. At Bragging Rights in 2009, Kelly, Gail Kim and Melina competed against Team SmackDown's Michelle McCool, Natalya and Beth Phoenix, but her team was defeated. The following month, her team would be victorious at Survivor Series, although she was eliminated. In January 2010, Kelly tried once again to become Divas Champion, but lost to Alicia Fox in the first round of the contender's tournament. She would also lose her match at WrestleMania 26. ''The rematch that took place the following night would have favorable results for her. She tried to win another contender's battle royal, but lost it to Eve Torres. The 2010 Draft saw Kelly Kelly move to ''SmackDown. There she found enemies in the form of Layla El and Michelle McCool, now an obnoxious stable known as LayCool. She would find an ally in former ECW General Manager Tiffany. Kelly received a match for the championship at Money In The Bank, but she was unsuccessful in her efforts. It was also around this time that it was announced she would be mentoring FCW Diva Naomi in season 3 of NXT. Naomi would become a runner-up to winner Kaitlyn. In December of 2010, Kelly Kelly had a storyline with Drew McIntyre. She would reject his advances. Kelly also found herself placed in the middle of the World Heavyweight Championship situation, preventing Vickie Guerrero from interfering. That week on SmackDown, Kelly and Edge took on LayCool and Dolph Ziggler. Kelly and Edge were victorious, allowing Edge to keep his championship. Following the match, an irate Vickie fired Kelly Kelly. She would be rehired by Teddy Long at Elimination Chamber 2011. In 2011, Kelly Kelly was drafted back to Raw via the Supplemental Draft. At Over The Limit, ''Kelly would unsuccessfully challenge Brie Bella for the Divas Championship. June 20th would see Kelly Kelly win her first Divas Championship, defeating Brie Bella. She is the current reigning Divas Champion. 'Signatures and Finishers' *K2 *Hurracanrana *Kelly Killer 'Wrestlers Managed''' *Mike Knox *The Miz *Tiffany *Eve Torres Category:WWE Category:ECW Category:Extreme Expose Category:NXT Mentors Category:Dancing Divas Category:SmackDown Category:Raw Category:Divas Category:Blondetourage